Dragonball Z: Remembrance
by Eterna Dragon
Summary: Goku was brought to Earth to destroy the planet, but he instead becomes its savior. Here’s my version of DBZ rewritten with the basic plotline, but with twists and turns, side stories of character’s relationships/backgrounds, and filling in the holes.


**

* * *

**

**Full Summary:** Like DBZ but think they skipped over the best parts? Here's my version of DBZ rewritten with the basic plotline, but with twists and turns, side stories of character's relationships/backgrounds, and filling in the missing holes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DB/Z/GT except for some of my Original Characters in the fanfic.

**Author's Notes: (YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY!!)**This is a novelization of Dragonball Z, but with some different plots, different outcomes, more character relationships and developments, and some new characters. I decided it would be fun to redo DBZ to the way that I thought would have been a better storyline. I'm also going to include the "lost years" or the years that the anime skipped over, like the three years before the Android saga, and the seven years before the Majin Buu Saga. Looking at characters like Yamcha, Tien, etc. We know nothing about their pasts. What did Yamcha do before he was the Desert Bandit? Why doesn't Chiaotzu age? I'm hoping I can get to some side stories, answering those questions!

I was also disappointed of how the Saiyans took the spotlight and many of the human character's became less important and some even downright disappeared entirely (looks at Launch) In my fanfic, I'm planning to have the humans equally as important as the Saiyans. I'm also making the gap between power levels smaller, and the characters will be powered down. I have nothing wrong with the fighting in DBZ, but I just found them to be too powerful.

I plan on having DBZ, "more" realistic. What I mean when I say "more realistic" is Saiyans will not be able to speak fluent English. Saiyans will speak Saiyan, while Namekians will speak Namekian. When I get to that part, I'll have what they say in their native tongue, provided by a translation for it on the bottom of the page. I will also have explanations of some of the points that fans have always questioned about like, "why doesn't Goten and Trunks have tails" or "how is it possible that Vegeta and Goku are the only full-blooded Saiyans left when a lot of them were on other planets when Vegeta was destroyed!"

Besides just staying with the main storyline, I'm also going to add some new sagas. One of which, I'm planning on having Mira Trunks return to the present timeline sometime after the Majin Buu Saga.

So for all the DBZ fans out there. Please enjoy my fanfic, and please don't flame. Notice I said don't flame and not constructive criticism. This is just for enjoyment purposes only. I've thought about how DBZ could have been better and I would just like to share to you my ideas, that's all.

I will warn you now, I am not the best grammar student in the world. Despite proof reading my stories, I always end up catching mistakes when I read it on here again a few days later. There will be mistakes. I find it annoying when most of my reviews consist of people having to nitpick about little spelling errors or commenting on forgetting to add a period. Don't get me wrong, grammar is important! But it's not THE most important aspect. That to me would be the quality of the story, and the storyline itself. So please just keep in mind, when you review, please just comment on the storyline itself or how you thought of the story and not the grammar mistakes J

Oh, and one last thing. Please don't bug me to update the story. I don't mind if I get a little push sometimes, but I remember in one of my other fanfics, someone had the nerve to actually demand me to write the next chapter and put it up NOW like it was easy as snapping my fingers. I'm just telling you now, I'm not the best person when it comes to updates so bare with me. I can't promise anything cuz I usually break it anyway. I'll just say, that I'll try updating the best as I can, when I am motivated to do so. After each chapter, I'll address a comment to each person that reviewed me from the chapter before.

Don't be afraid to contact me other than reviews as well. I love talking about fanfics and DBZ! When I'm all fired up, I can talk about it for hours on end. I'm also open for ideas. I have everything pretty much thought up right now, but if you give me an idea that I find to be interesting I may think about adding it to the story:)

**Guidelines:**

-When there is a line break in the story that means that some time has passed in the story.

-If the text is in _italics_ it means that someone is thinking to themselves or someone is thinking back to something that happened in the past, or someone is talking to someone else indirectly (like on the telephone or telepathically)

- If there is parenthesis in the story with text inside that means I'm just giving extra info (Usually it's just something I thought of when writing that part of the story, usually funny.)

-If a word or words are in **bold **or in "quotes" they are just emphasizing the word.

-If the text is in ALL CAPS, the person is yelling.

-If I have an asterisk next to something in the text that means I have footnotes at the bottom with additional information. I will use this a lot when the Saiyans and other aliens are speaking in their native language and I have the translation as a footnote.

* * *

**Dragonball Z Remembrance**

Part 1: Saiyan Saga

Chapter 1: Five Years Later

* * *

**October 12, 761AD**

The warm wind felt comforting to the raven-haired young woman as she made her way up a small clearing from outside her small home. She closed her ebony eyes and let the Earth's breath dance with her jet-black hair for a brief moment before remembering the task at hand. She opened her eyes, coming back to reality, and scanned the surrounding area.

The breath flirted with the grass blades below and the tree tops above, and even higher several ivory white clouds loomed along with Earth's crystal blue sky. However, the young woman could not find what she was searching for. "Gohan!" she shouted as she cuffed her hands around her delicate mouth. Several nearby birds from the tree branches took flight and flew off violently, flapping and screeching from the sudden disturbance. She waited with her ears alert. There was no response that followed. "Goku!" she shouted slightly louder and with more aggravation. However, the outcome was the same.

She lowered her shoulders, shaking her head. "Goku knows Gohan has to study! Why does he have to do this?"

Not far down the mountain two figures appeared reflecting off of the river surface. One was a young man with youthfulness still apparent on his face. The other, a young child, looking quite out of place, stood, fingers laced, waiting worrisome with a little tail waving back and forth while watching his father who seemed to fit into the surrounding area like a puzzle piece.

The young man leaned over the edge of the banking, wearing an orange martial arts uniform with the "Turtle School" symbol, and sporting a crazy unmanaged haircut. "Daddy, shouldn't we get back?" The martial artist faced his son, laughing. "But, Gohan! It's probably not even noon yet. What's the rush?" The dark-haired boy bowed his head, causing the water to reflect off of a large orange sphere atop of his hat. "Mom might get angry at me for not studying. . ."

Goku reached over with his muscular arm and lifted his son's chin, causing both of their eyes to meet one another. "Hey! Don't worry about it!" he chirped then looked up at the sky, "It's such a beautiful day today. Why waste it with your nose in books at a desk?" Gohan stared deeply at his father, after a few moments he finally nodded in approval. "Great!" the father ruffled his son's hair. "Then I guess I should show you how to fish!"

Gohan widened his eyes. Despite being 4 years old, he was quite intelligent for his age. "Daddy, don't you need a fishing rod for that?" The martial artist couldn't resist to let out another warmhearted chuckle. "My grandpa taught me how to fish without one," he finally withdrew his arm and stood up, "Besides, the way he taught me is a lot more affective than the old fashioned way." Gohan tilted his head to the side, nearly losing his hat in the process. He was bewildered, but not surprised. His father's strange behavior and "unique" ways weren't an oddity for the child anymore. Without any second thoughts, the older male started undressing by pulling his sleeves down and removing the upper part of his martial arts uniform. He slid the fabric down to his knees, removed his boots, than stepped out of the costume reveling a blue T-shirt and white boxers. Lastly he pulled the shirt off over his head and tossed it carelessly aside with his other articles of clothing. In the process Gohan stood, confused as ever. The father passed one last grin at his son and failing to even test the water, jumped into the river. The splash was a lot larger than expected. Hundreds of water droplets spewed out, many of which landed on Gohan. The boy scrunched his nose and examined his now wet attire.

After a few seconds Goku emerged from under the water. His seemingly anti-gravity hair was now weighed down with water, though it was still unnaturally sticking up. "GEEZ IT"S COLD!" he bellowed out while drawing his arms and legs closer to his body. "Heh, I guess I forgot that it's October," he laughed at himself and eyed his son, who wasn't getting any humor from the situation. He was more occupied with trying to dry his own clothes off. "Oh, come on Gohan, a little water won't hurt anyone." The boy briefly looked down at his father in the water with an aggravated look, then continued to squeeze the water out of his left sleeve.

The father shrugged his shoulders and drifted his eye sight to the river floor. The bottom was dirty, but he could make out numerous tiny fish fluttering in the water desperately trying to get as far away as possible from the intruder. "These guys are too small I need a bigger one."

"How 'bout that one Daddy?" Gohan asked with one finger pointing down stream. The father soon noticed the atrocity his son was pointing at. It was quite hard not to miss actually. Unlike the other fish, this one didn't care less if a man with only boxers on and a crazy hair style was in the river (if it even took notice). It continued making it's way forward completely oblivious of what was in store for it. "BINGO!" Goku grinned, eyes focused intently on the approaching prey. "Now watch this!" With self excitement more than a child running after an ice-cream truck, he gripped the sandy river bottom with both naked feet and pushed off like a rocket. Propelling forward like a torpedo, Goku flew with outstretched arms and soon felt the scaly skin of the victim fish. However, it wasn't the end of the fight. Once the fish realized that it was being hunted, it's instincts finally kicked in and started furiously flailing.

By the time Gohan had realized what was happening, more water from the brawl had already splashed its way onto his once well-kept shirt. He eyed his father with bewilderment before taking several steps away from the scene for the safety of his outfit.

Goku didn't take any notice. The fish was giving him a harder time then he had anticipated. He tried wrapping his arms around the creature, but it proved to be nearly impossible due to it's constant movement and flailing. "That does it!!" Goku gripped onto the scaly skin of the fish, ducked underwater, then with extreme force, propelled his arms upward, causing the fish to fly out of the river nearly fifteen feet before landing on dry land with a big thud. The noise caused Gohan to move even further away from the scene by taking shelter behind a large boulder protruding out of the tree line. The four year old, with only his head out from behind the rock, watched his father jump out of the water and make his way to the victim fish. The creature, though out if its element, continued to flail and flop helplessly, its gills opening and closing, longing for water. The young man stood overhead with droplets of water dripping from his hair, until the fish's movement came to an end. One would almost feel sad for the fish. . . . .almost.

"Boy, is Chi Chi going to be shocked when I bring this guy home! Right Gohan!"

". . . . . . Gohan?!"

Goku began examining the area, admitting to himself that he had forgotten about Gohan while fighting the fish. Finally, after much hesitation, and making sure the fish was actually dead, the little boy made his way, tail swaying, back to where Goku could get a good view of him. He eyed the fish closely then scrunched his nose. "We're going to eat that thing!!" he asked while he pointed at the carcass besides his father.

Goku tilted his head to the side like a dog, water still dripping from his hair, "Of course! What's the point of fishin' if we don't eat the fish we caught?" Gohan stood and finally shrugged his shoulders, he refused to let himself get any closer to the dead creature that he was, somehow, supposed to eat later. Goku passed another grin to Gohan as he ruffled his hat, walking by him to retrieve his clothing, soaked and lying in the dirt.

He quickly dressed himself again, though the outfit was uncomfortable to wear, even for Goku's standards. His face cringed when he placed both of his feet back in the respectful boot, each making a squishy sound when he stood up. "Gee, I didn't think that much water splashed everywhere," he commented while examining his mud-covered uniform, "Well, I guess Chi Chi's gonna half to wash these when we get back!"

Gohan's eye's brightened a little. The thought that Goku was planning on returning home now was a big sign of relief for the young boy. A small grin formed on the child as he contently watched his father heave the fish carcass over one shoulder. Water spewed out of the fish's mouth once turned upside-down, much of which soaked through Goku's already dirty uniform. He didn't seem to notice though, as he outstretched his free hand for Gohan to take. The boy looked up at the fish one last time before taking his father's hand, and the two walked into the forest.

By the time the small house in the clearing came into their view the sun was already high in the sky. Gohan released himself from his father's grasp, held his hat down with one hand, and ran as fast as his little legs could take him to his family's home. Goku took his time making his way up the small clearing, taking delightment in watching his son. He paused and looked over his shoulder, viewing the dead fish again. _"Chi probably wouldn't want me to bring this guy in the house," _Goku thought to himself as he placed the fish on top of a tree stomp used for cutting firewood.

Before Gohan could reach for the doorknob, the door flew open full force. Without realizing what happened, Chi Chi was already bent down with her arms wrapped around the little boy. "Oh, Gohan!! I was so worried about you!! Where were you all this time!! And-" she patted his clothing, "-. . . . . .Why are your clothes all wet!"

"Fishing." he answered in a half muffled voice, struggling to breathe with his hat pushed over his eyes. "Fishing?" she asked, narrowing hers. She finally released her grip on her son and looked up. Coincidentally, Goku was several feet away still making his way up the small clearing. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Chi Chi was giving him "the look." In response he answered with his familiar grin and scratched his head.

"Gohan, go to your room, I'll be up there in a few minutes with some new clothes," she commanded while adjusting his hat. He frowned, and made his way into the small house, taking one last look before walking up the steps, not sure if he was going to get scolded at as well.

Goku stood sheepishly, prepared, and waiting for the yelling to come, and it soon did ensue. She stood at the door cross-armed as if she was a gatekeeper with her eyes fixated on his. "Goku! I told you to be out no later then 11, and do you know what time it is now?"

"Uhhhhh," he looked up and put his index finger to his chin. "Lunchtime?" he replied back, soon regretting it. "Lunch time!! This isn't a joke Goku! I told you that I wanted Gohan back at 11 and it's now after 12! Isn't his education important to you?" she questioned, taking a few steps forward. Goku watched her every step as she was soon a few inches in front of him. "Of course it's important Chi! But come on! I think we're taking it a bit too seriously." Chi Chi raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?" she asked daringly. Goku swallowed a bit and moved his head back as far as it could without moving the rest of his body. "Well, uhhh. I mean, he's only 4 years old, he's not even old enough to be in school yet and your already makin' 'im study."

"Your point?" she moved even closer to him, sweat was now visible on his forehead. "My point is. . . .well. . . . Uh. . . . . I guess I don't have a point," he concluded while looking down in defeat. Chi Chi took a few steps backwards, examining her husband from head to foot. "What did you do? Roll in a pigsty! What a mess!!" I suppose I have to do a load of laundry and cook lunch huh, While you get to relax!"

Goku couldn't answer, instead he stood with an obvious blush on his face somewhat dumbfounded. Chi Chi finally let down her front and let loose a small grin. "Oh, Goku go change your clothes! You're lucky I can't stay mad at you for long!" she joked, "Gohan told me you went fishing?"

Goku looked up and nodded bashfully, "I caught a fish for you to make for lunch," he replied while playing with his thumbs. She tilted her head to the side, causing her dark hair to fall over the one side of her face, "I guess, I'll leave you off the hook. . . But-" she held up one finger while neutralizing her head, "Don't do it again or no dinner for a week!!"

Goku nearly jumped out of his pants by her outburst but stayed calm enough to show the expression only on his face with two widened eyes and his hair standing up slightly more than usual. "Okay, I promise Chi," he replied though he knew deep down he wasn't so sure that it was a promise he could keep. "I'm going to get Gohan dressed, I think it's safe to say that you at least know how to do that Goku," she joked in a low playful tone before heading back to the house.

* * *

Gohan stared warily at the assortment of textbooks lying on his desk as his mother adjusted the fresh shirt she had just fitted him into. As a last touch she reached over to his bed, grabbed his orange-sphered hat, and placed it on top of his head, making sure it was snuggly fit so it wouldn't fall off. "Look at my little handsome man," she chirped while standing on her feet, "I bet when you get older the girls will never leave you alone!" Gohan didn't seem interested, he stood focused on the studying that was soon to come. Chi Chi took notice and changed the subject. "Now, where were we, Gohan?" She opened the first book on the pile labeled "Pre-Kindergarten Learning" and began sifting through the pages of where they last left off. "Ahh! Here we go," she said as she sat the book back down on the desk, "Section 7, colors." Chi Chi pulled out the chair for Gohan, and grabbed him the sharpest pencil she could find from a nearby cup filled with a variety of writing instruments. "Now, Gohan, I want you to do all of section 7, okay." Gohan let out an emotional sigh as he sat down on the wooden chair and picked up the pencil Chi Chi handed him. "Do you need me to read the directions for you?" Chi Chi offered, pushing his chair in. Gohan shook his head in response and rested his left elbow on the desk. "It looks pretty straight forward," she backed away a bit, "It shouldn't take you too long to do, you'll probably finish it before I get lunch done." She finished, exiting the room, and softly closing the door to his bedroom.

She paused for a moment, still having her hands on the doorknob. She could hear Goku getting out of the shower down the hallway. Maybe he was right after all. Maybe she was pushing Gohan too far. She finally released her grip from the knob and made her way downstairs. When she was on the last step. . . That's when the telephone started ringing.

Chi Chi paused again, somewhat confused. Not many people called their home. It was mostly her father, and even then it was very seldom, he came over unannounced more often than calling. She made her way to the telephone sitting on a small table in the living area. She hesitated before picking it up. ". . . . . . Hello?"

There was a moment of silence, then the person on the other line seemed to briefly speak to another person in the background. The voice was muffled though, and Chi Chi couldn't make it out. One thing she did notice though. The caller was female.

"Hello?" she asked again, slightly louder than before.

Finally, the person responded, though there was a hint of unsureness in her voice. _"Oh, I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong number_." Chi Chi widened her eyes. She didn't recognize the person's voice, yet it seemed familiar to her. _"Sorry for bother-"_

"Wait, may I ask who you are looking for?" Chi Chi interrupted. There was another long pause before she answered, ". . . Goku Son."

Speaking of the devil, Goku, at that moment, lazily made his way down the stairs and paused when he saw Chi Chi on the phone. Cleaned up, and hair sticking up more than ever, he stood clueless as ever. "Who's on the phone?"

"Oh, Miss, you don't have the wrong number, this is Goku's home." Chi Chi replied, still confused on the mystery lady. At first thought, she figured it was a telemarketer, but why would they think it was the wrong phone number before she even addressed herself?

Goku finally approached her, equally as confused. "The person wants me?" he whispered while pointing to himself. Chi Chi nodded. "I don't think I ever got a phone call in my life."

"I'll put him on Miss." Chi Chi removed the phone from her ear and handed it to Goku. He gave her one last odd look before putting the phone to his mouth, "Hello?"

"_Goku. . . . . Goku is that you?!_" The female was quite more cheerful this time, but still doubtful. "Yes, it's me?" Goku replied. Before Goku could ask the next question, the caller let out a horrible, but joyful screech, causing Goku to withdraw the phone from his ear. Chi Chi stepped back a bit, hearing the scream herself while also raising an eyebrow out of suspicion. Whoever this girl was, she was **sure **happy to talk to Goku.

"_Oh my God! I can't believe it's you Goku I haven't talked to you in such a long time!!" _The caller continued. Goku began to speak once more, but once again, was cut off. "_Oh we have to catch up on sooooooooooo much!! That's why I called you!!"_

"Wait a minute!!" Goku said sternly, causing the caller to quiet down. "Who are you!?"

There was a long pause, very long. At first Goku had thought the caller had hung up, but then heard a man talking in the background. He glanced over at Chi Chi who had her arms crossed. "_WHAT DO YOU MEAN! WHO AM I?!" _the caller, full burst, yelled into Goku's ear. The martial artist nearly threw the phone into the air while he shut his eyes and clinched his teeth from the pain. _"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM!! I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE I'M THE FIRST GIRL YOU'VE EVER MET IN YOUR LIFE BEFORE OR ANYTHING?" _

Chi Chi sharply turned her eyes back at Goku, hearing what the girl on the phone had said. "What does she mean, first girl you ever met!!" she asked agitatedly.

Goku widened his eyes and started waving his free hand back and forth at Chi Chi , trying to contradict what she had said, while still holding his conversation.

Until it hit him . . . .

He spoke into the phone, ". . . . Bulma?. . . . . . Is that you?" There was once again a long pause before she answered. _"Yes."_

Goku faced Chi Chi with his familiar grin. "It's Bulma, remember her?"

"Bulma?" Chi Chi questioned. She then remembered the blue-haired woman at the World Tournament who always seemed to be clung to Goku and his friends. "You mean that woman who wore that bunny outfit?"

"Yep that's the one!" he replied while snapping his fingers. "Sorry, Bulma, it's just been such a long time, it was hard to recognize your voice on the phone."

"I guess that's forgivable. . .IF you come visit me and the others." she said with a flirtatious edge to her voice. Goku raised his brow. "Visit?"

"_Yamcha and I decided to plan a reunion of sorts. We haven't seen each other in over five years and I really don't want to break apart. So I called up Master Roshi and told him that I'd be coming over later, and I said I'd call you to come."_ Goku's face brightened instantly, raising the pitch of his voice, "Wow! That sounds great! It doesn't feel like it's been so long though. Time sure does have a habit of creeping up on you."

"_Sure has. Yamcha and I are flying there now. So are you in?" _Goku tried to contain his excitement but it failed. "Heck yeah! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"_Great! Well we'll see you at Roshi's in the next couple hours then okay! We'll catch up there." _Bulma finished before hanging up on her end without saying goodbye. Goku jumped a bit, and handed the phone back to Chi Chi. However, instead of excepting the object, she just stared at it, then looked up at her husband. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Ohhh.. . . Ummmm." Goku scratched his head as he sweat dropped. "Gee, I wonder how Bulma knew my phone number?" Chi Chi rolled her eyes, "Stay on-topic!!"

"Please Chi Chi, let me go to Master Roshi's!!" Goku bellowed out, almost tempted to kneel down to beg the woman, but figured it would be too much. Chi Chi stepped back slightly and looked at Goku if he were loony. "I don't care if you go to your friends' house," she finalized, but after noticing the lack of change in his expression, she knew he wasn't finished. Goku talked a little lower. "Do you think. . . . I could bring Gohan with?"

"WHAT!" she nearly made him topple over. He recomposed his posture, and this time, he did get on his knees. "Please Chi Chi please!! These friends are very important to me, and I know they'd love to meet Gohan!! They don't even know we have Gohan! And you can go too and it can be great!"

"Ughhh, come on Goku, you know they're a bad influence!" she retorted.

"But they're MY FRIENDS!!" he shot back taking hold of her hands, and holding them in his own. "I won't be out long, I promise!! Cross my heart and hope to die!" Chi Chi let out a loud sigh and stomped her foot. "Come on Goku, don't do this to me. . . ."

"But Chi, it's been over five years since I've seen them. . . Five years!" Goku pleaded, eyes like a puppy. Chi Chi let out another deep sigh. She glanced out the window for a few moments, then faced her pathetic looking husband.

"Hghhhhhh. . . .All right, you win. . . Goku. . . We'll all go. ." Goku shot up before she even finished. "BUT! We'll be back before dinner time! Got that!" She demanded. Goku nodded, releasing her grasp on her. "We wouldn't want that fish to go to waste anyways," he chimed. She rolled her eyes playfully and headed over to the stairs, when she was bombarded by a thought. "Will we be taking the Nimbus?" she questioned. Goku perked his head up, seeming to be lost in his own thinking. "Well how else would we get there?"

"I guess that is the only option since we don't have a car," she said putting more focus on the "car" part. Goku let out a nervous laugh, knowing where Chi Chi was going. "Heh, I guess so." She shook her head and continued up the stairs. _"IF I can still ride the flying nimbus, that is. ."_

Gohan had only two pages to go when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. His mother greeted him with a warm grin almost as well known as his father's. "Is lunch done already? Cuz' I didn't finish yet?" he replied worriedly. His mother continued to look into his dark eyes, and passed him a quick wink before closing his textbook. He seemed even more confused, Chi Chi noticed and patted his shoulder to change his thoughts. "How about we all go out on the Nimbus and visit your father's friends?" Gohan released a slight gasp, mouth and eyes wide opened. "Ride the Nimbus Cloud?" He took a brief pause, "Dad has friends?" Chi Chi nodded. "How come I've never met them?" He asked tilting his head. Chi Chi looked at her reflection on the orange sphere atop his hat, then shrugged.

There was really no good reason for his question. She barely even knew Goku's friends herself. Besides meeting some of them a long time ago when her and Goku first met, and then shortly at the 23rd World Tournament, she had never met them besides that. She didn't even know all of their names except Bulma, and. . . That Yamcha, and Master Roshi. "I don't know them well either," she confessed. "But, if they're friends with your father, I'm sure they're uh, "nice" people." she mumbled at the last part. The little boy hopped out if his seat and stretched his arms as high as they could go. "So when are we going?" He asked, hiding his excitement. "Right now." Chi Chi answered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Gohan blinked silently. "Now?!" He spoke louder and off guard.

Chi Chi placed her hand down to his back to guide him out the room, "Yep, your father is waiting downstairs for us right now," she informed. And before they knew it, the family of three was outside in the clearing waiting for Goku to call for Nimbus. Chi Chi quietly made sure in her mind that she wasn't forgetting anything before they took off when she remembered something. "Uh, Goku what about the fish?" Goku, who was standing to the right of her, put his muscular hand on her shoulder, "I put it in the fridge." Chi Chi narrowed her eyes. "There was enough room in there for it?" she questioned. Goku frowned and brought his other hand to the top of his head. "Well, actually. . . . .I sort of had to make room. ." Chi Chi shook her head and looked down, she knew what he was about to say wasn't going to be good on her nerves. "What did you do with the food?"

"Ate it." Goku answered quickly." It wasn't much of a surprise. Goku was a bottomless pit who's monthly food intake rivaled that of an entire orphanage. Chi Chi couldn't imagine what would of happened if it weren't for Goku winning the 500,000 zeni at the World Tournament five years ago. Even so, the money supply was almost non-existent now. They had spent nearly 80,000 zeni on building their house and buying furniture alone. Then they received a letter of complaint four years ago from the World Tournament Association asking Goku to hand over 150,000 zeni of his prize money to pay for the repairs for the arena and surrounding area that "he damaged" while competing in the tournament. Then Chi Chi decided to go to a fancy restaurant for their 1 year anniversary, that was a BIG MISTAKE. Chi Chi pleaded with the owner of the restaurant to lower the bill. He decided that they only had to pay half as long as her and Goku washed the dishes at the restaurant for a month and never ate there again. She ended up being the only one washing the dishes. Goku tried it for twenty minutes, but was chased out of the premises after breaking more dishes than he washed. Since that day, they never ate out again. . .

Along side the average 500 zeni food bills at each grocery store visit, and the usual electric/water bills over the last five years, the family had less than 10,000 zeni to their name. Chi Chi figured that they had another three months of living before they had to find other means of getting money, whether Goku found a job, or she had to "ask" her father for some money. Considering, her husband never went to a day of school in his life, didn't have a driver's license, or have anything else even closely resembled to a job before, it would probably mean she'd get the money by the latter option. Chi Chi hated thinking about their money situation. She had no clue how they were going to be able to pay for Gohan's education.

"Flying NIMBUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!!" Goku yelled, his voice echoing throughout Mt. Paozu. Soon a yellow puff was visible in the horizon, zooming in and out of larger white clouds. The Nimbus finally landed in front of the trio, making the familiar noise that sounded like a baby buzzing their lips. Goku didn't waste his time and plopped right on top of the discolored magical cloud while Chi Chi and Gohan didn't budge. Goku soon took notice. "Oh, come on Gohan, don't tell me your still scared?" He asked while offering his hand. The little boy wasn't too sure. It wasn't the first time he rode Nimbus but from past experiences he still wasn't comfortable being its passenger. Chi Chi, on the other hand, wasn't scared of riding it, she was scared if she **could **ride it. She mumbled to herself a bit and then reached one hand out attempting to see if her hand would go through the yellow fluff.

Goku didn't waste any time. With one movement, he grabbed Chi Chi by her outstretched arm and threw her entire body onto his lap. It took her nearly five seconds to realize what happened and then another ten to yell at him. At least she knew she could still ride it. He then reached out and pulled in Gohan, but much more gentler than with his wife. The boy sat comfortably on his mother's lap, while Goku sat slightly in front. He glanced back at them, "Are you two ready?" Both nodded simultaneously in approval "Alright Flying Nimbus! Let's go to Master Roshi's house!!" And with that, the small Son family took off into the crystal blue sky of Earth. . . Not knowing that very same sky had a new visitor at that very moment. . .

END CHAPTER 1

* * *

Oh yes! The first chapter and I'm so changing things around! I found it sort of stupid though how they made Gohan get lost in the woods. I mean, knowing how overprotective Chi Chi is, I highly doubt she'd let Gohan wander off on his own like that! So I changed it to make Goku teach him how to fish! To me that just seems much more sense then how the anime made Gohan get lost. One of the main themes in DBZ is Goku fishing and I thought it would be a lasting first impression to the story.

If you also took notice I'm toneing down Gohan's intelligence level a bit. Don't get me wrong! He's still smart for his age, but I think they went a little over the top in the anime. I mean he was only 4 years old and was solving math problems with the pie symbol in them. I'm making his intelligence level more realistic. He's at the point that he is starting to learn how to read. (Just for you who don't know, usually children don't learn how to read until they're about in first grade, which is about 6 or 7 years old.) Gohan isn't even in Kindergarten yet. I think that's about right. . .

I also didn't understand why Chi Chi didn't go with them to the Reunion. You'd think she woud WANT to go along to meet Goku's friends (thought she does think they're a bad influence) . It just had no logic at all. Why bring your son to your friend's house but not your wife?

And for you readers with a keen eye. . Did you notice a little spark of jealousy when Bulma called Goku? Mwahahahahahaha!! For those who never watched Dragonball or just didn't remember. Bulma WAS attracted to Goku at the 23rd World Tournament after she saw him again as a young man. I found it odd that DBZ never continued that tidbit of information over. But who says I won't?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT FUELS MY MOTIVATION AND MAKES ME TYPE FASTER!!


End file.
